


Boat Sex

by simonbananaao3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Boat, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Butler, Condom, Fucking, Little Fluff, M/M, Rich Bucky, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Yacht, buckys an asshole, poor steve, stay safe lads, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: Steve works a pretty okay job on a huge yacht for one of the richest families in America. Everything is okay except when their son James comes along. Things could get steamy.





	Boat Sex

Working on a boat wasn’t always in his life plan.

He imagined himself more as an artist than a butler. But, oh well I guess.

Steve contemplated his existence as he dried the sparkling wine glasses. His main job was to clean and do whatever his employers asked him. It wasn’t too bad. Mr. Barnes and his family were nice enough, and they paid him a little extra now and then which Steve definitely wasn’t complaining about. Working for a multimillionaire was pretty okay.

Despite his pretty okay job, there were some things that always managed to bite him in the ass. His main stressor was Mr. Barnes’ son, James. God, he was an asshole.

He always found a way to piss Steve off, whether it was dropping a glass of wine on the carpet on purpose or just being a general douche. Steve had had enough of his bullshit. Luckily, he wasn’t going to be working anywhere near him tonight, so he should have been pretty safe from blowing a fuse.

Once he had prepared the wine glasses, he had a little bit of free time to himself. He walked to the servants’ quarters and lied down on his rock-hard bed.

This “luxury” yacht was exactly that. For the passengers, it was a glorious voyage in the Atlantic Ocean with sparkling lights and gourmet food. But for the servants, cooks, and other staff, it was a slave ship.

Maybe he was being a bit dramatic. Either way, Steve would definitely enjoy some kind of promotion.

Preferably something better than being a servant on a yacht.

His mind drifted off to many different places in the course of a few minutes. He checked his phone to see what the time was every now and then.

It was 8:46.

Then it was 8:48.

Then it was 8:53.

Time marched on, but he was bored as fuck. But he remembered something that made time go faster.

He had a smirk on his face as he put down his phone and slipped his right hand into his trousers. He closed his eyes and let his lust take over his mental imagery.

He imagined James Barnes stroking his cock, moaning Steve’s name with every movement. Steve pulled down his pants, unearthing his bulge. He grabbed the length of his dick and stroked himself through his boxers.

He continued to imagine the sight of James jacking off, biting his lips, precum dripping from his cock.

Steve finally pulled out his dick, moving his hand up and down, spreading precum around his member.

His imagination became more vivid, as now he imagined James sucking Steve’s cock. He imagined his lips moving up and down his dick. Steve threw his head back in pleasure as he became closer and closer to his orgasm.

His hand moved quickly now, tension building with every stroke. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. He tried to keep a moan from leaving his mouth, but he failed. A moan burst from his lips, only making his pleasure greater.

He could barely hold it in anymore. With as much energy as he could muster, he jacked himself off into an intense orgasm. His muscles tensed up as his veins filled with extreme satisfaction and an ultimate pleasure.

Semen leaked from his cock and it had shot onto his dress shirt. He cursed to himself quietly and grabbed a tissue from the box next to him, quickly cleaning himself.

He still managed to stain his shirt. He cursed to himself again and walked to the bathroom to try and clean his shirt. He washed his shirt with water from the sink, cleaning most of his mess while still leaving a considerable stain. He looked at himself in the mirror, examining himself before returning to the main deck of the yacht.

He looked alright, but his tie was clearly misplaced and it definitely looked like he just got fucked.

Luckily, this isn’t the first time he had done this, so he knew how to cover his tracks. Eventually, he cleaned himself up to the point that he looked somewhat presentable. It didn’t really matter, he wasn’t planning on seeing anyone important tonight.

He walked out of the servants quarters and returned to the kitchen. There was a fresh stack of plates that had just been used by the Barnes family. It was his obligation to clean them, but then again, he really really didn’t want to.

He just stared at them blankly, hoping that they would just magically clean themselves like they do in Harry Potter.

Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. He looked and saw James Barnes?

What the fuck was he doing here? Of all the people Steve didn’t want to see tonight, it was him. Although Steve hated him, he was his boss’ son. Steve put on a fake smile and composed himself.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be back here, Mr. Barnes. Can I get you-“

“I can go wherever the hell I want,” James spat back, cutting Steve off.

Steve’s blood pressure increased as he felt the anger building up inside of him. Steve had to remain calm to avoid the risk of going off on him and losing his job in the process.

“Can I get you something then?” Steve asked through gritted teeth.

“You can actually,” James said moving closer to Steve.

Steve looked down and saw that James was visibly hard. Steve had to contain his gasp as James moved even closer to him.

“You work for my father, yes?” James asked in a low voice.

“Y-yes,” Steve stuttered.

“So that means that I own you,” James said with a smirk appearing on his face. Steve clenched his fists.

“Yes, I suppose so, Mr. Barnes.” James simply grinned.

“Then you must do anything I say.” Steve was beginning to get weirded out by this unexpected behavior.

“Do you need anything, Mr. Barnes?” Steve asked trying to get out of this conversation.

“Please,” James said with hooded eyes, “call me Bucky.”

A shudder ran down Steve’s spine. He unknowingly bit his lip, causing James (or Bucky now) to grin even wider.

“Okay,” Steve began, walking backward, “do you need anything, Bucky?”

“I need you,” Bucky growled, his hands gripping the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve had no time to process the words that were echoing in his head because he had more important things to focus on. One of those things was the fact that Bucky had smashed his lips onto Steve’s and was kissing him passionately.

Steve couldn’t contain his surprise and pleasure, as he was moaning uncontrollably as Bucky’s tongue stroked Steve’s. Bucky pushed Steve against the walls of the kitchen, holding Steve’s arms down and pushing his tongue deeper into Steve’s mouth.

They took occasionally second-long breaths until they were ready to continue their game of “Tongue of War”.

Both of them stopped to take their shirts off, which was easier said than done due to the fact that they were both wearing dress shirts. Once they were shirtless, Steve immediately pulled Bucky back.

Steve instantly noticed Bucky’s tattoo, stretching from the tips of his fingers to as far as Steve could see down his arm. It was a pattern of lines, with a bright red star on his deltoid.

Steve ran his hand across Bucky’s chiseled body. He couldn’t take his eyes off of how amazing Bucky looked shirtless. He never wanted to stop seeing it. Bucky took Steve’s hands and held them against the wall, continuing their passionate osculations.

It wasn’t long before Bucky released Steve’s arms and he began to stroke Steve’s hips. He moved his hands closer to Steve’s bulge, now very noticeable in his thin dress pants. Bucky stroked Steve’s cock through his pants while Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky kneeled, unbuckling Steve’s belt and pulling down his trousers, revealing Steve’s cock pushing through his boxers. Bucky pulled them off, grabbing Steve’s dick in his left hand.

Bucky started slowly, moving his hand up and down the shaft of Steve’s rock hard cock. Steve’s moans became louder and louder, demanding Bucky to move faster and harder.

Without warning or hesitation, Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s dick, causing Steve to moan intensely. Steve pushed Bucky’s head down deeper onto his cock, choking Bucky in the process.

Steve let out noises that even Satan covered his ears for.

Bucky’s tongue swirled around the head of Steve’s cock as he sucked harder and faster. He deep throated it occasionally, maximizing Steve’s pleasure each time. Steve moaned loudly.

“Bucky, I’m gonna come. Fuck, I’m gonna come in your pretty mouth.”

Bucky only increased the speed of his bobbing motion, moving up and down Steve’s length. Steve let out an intense moan, grabbing Bucky’s hair while shouting his profanities.

A warm fluid dripped down into Bucky’s throat while Steve kept his eyes shut, preserving every feeling of his orgasm. Bucky licked the remaining semen from Steve’s dick and swallowed it.

He rose from his kneeling position to face Steve. Bucky grabbed his face and forced Steve’s tongue into his mouth.

The taste of Steve’s seed was now shared between both of them, and as their tongues collided, Steve realized he would have to pay Bucky back for what he had just done.

Bucky ended the kiss abruptly, leaving Steve wanting more.

“Now it’s your turn,” Bucky said. Steve began to kneel.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, a puzzled but seductive look etched into his face.

“I’m gonna blow you,” Steve said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.

Steve rose back up to meet Bucky’s smug expression.

“That’s not what I want,” he said, caressing Steve’s cheek. Steve leaned into the feeling, wanting to kiss him again.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Bucky said.

Steve’s eyes went wide with anticipation and excitement. He had imagined what it would feel like to have Bucky’s cock deep inside of him, but now it was going to be a reality.

Bucky took Steve’s hand as they exited the kitchen. Their shirts looked exactly how you would expect them to look after their owners gave and received a blowjob. They walked briskly, arms locked together as if they were some sort of item.

No one else on the ship seemed to care. They simply minded their own business and let Steve and his boy toy pass them by.

They walked past the servant’s quarters, leaving Steve perplexed.

“Where are we going?” Steve whispered to Bucky.

“Somewhere where they won’t hear us,” Bucky said, a smile appearing on his face.

Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. He felt his dick get harder whenever he looked at Bucky in all of his glory.

Steve was on this yacht with one of the richest families in America, and here he was fucking the son of one of the most notorious Wall Street bankers in history.

It all seemed surreal, but Steve was loving every second.

They turned a corner and Steve instantly knew where they were headed.

Bucky turned towards a door, gesturing Steve to open it for him.

“You’re such a prick,” Steve said playfully but also somewhat serious.

“But I’m your prick,” Bucky said as he walked into the bedroom. Steve quickly followed him into his room.

It was larger than life, with gorgeous paintings on the walls and freshly washed linens on the queen sized mattress.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked, plopping himself down on the bed.

“It’s alright,” Steve said, trying to contain his amazement.

“Alright?” Bucky retorted, a frown growing on his face.

“I’m kidding. It’s lovely,” Steve said walking towards the bed. Bucky gestured for Steve to join him on the mattress.

Steve sat next to him, his arm resting on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky instantly began kissing him, their tongues meeting in the center of their mouths habitually.

Steve’s hand stroked Bucky’s thigh until it landed on Bucky’s hard dick. Steve stroked his cock slowly, forcing little moans out of Bucky’s mouth.

They ended the kiss briefly so that they could remove their shirts.

Their kiss pulled them closer together. Their skin on skin contact made Steve tremble as he felt Bucky’s abs brush against his own.

Steve changed positions, mounting Bucky and moving his lips downwards towards his neck. Steve gave Bucky several hickeys before moving down to the chest.

Steve’s tongue glided along Bucky’s ribcage, swirling around his nipples causing several moans to escape Bucky’s lips. Steve licked each individual abdominal muscle, making sure that no part of Bucky’s torso was left untouched.

Finally, Steve reached Bucky’s groin. Steve unbuckled his belt, pulling both his trousers and his boxers down revealing Bucky’s cock.

Steve pulled his own pants and boxers off as Bucky reached into his drawer pulling out a condom. Steve searched in the same drawer as Bucky put the condom on his erect dick.

Steve found some lube and decided that it might be wise to use it. Steve squirted some lube into his hand and lathered it onto Bucky’s cock.

Steve jerked him off slowly as Bucky moaned quietly.

“I’m ready,” Steve said. Bucky simply nodded and grinned.

Steve mounted Bucky once more, grabbing Bucky’s dick and positioning it correctly.

Bucky thrust slowly at first, moans erupting from both of them. Steve felt a filling sensation with each pump of Bucky’s cock. His cock managed to hit Steve’s pleasure center each time.

Bucky increased the speed of each thrust. Steve bit his lips.

“Oh fuck. Bucky. Fuck. Harder,” Steve said in between moans.

Bucky gave Steve his wish, thrusting harder and faster. Steve’s moans became cries as Bucky hit his G-spot with every pump.

“You like it when I fuck you hard, baby?” Bucky said with a growl.

“Fuck yes,” Steve whimpered.

Bucky fucked him harder and faster. His own moans became louder than Steve’s as he neared his orgasm.

“Fuck, Steve. I’m gonna come. Fuck fuck fuck,” Bucky moaned.

Steve instantly got off of Bucky’s cock.

“I want you to come in my mouth, Bucky,” Steve pleaded.

Bucky removed the condom quickly and positioned the head of his dick over Steve’s mouth. Bucky jerked himself off into completion.

Semen shot out of his cock, covering Steve’s face. Steve licked the head of Bucky’s length, swallowing all of the semen he could hold in his mouth.

Both of them breathed heavily, not wanting the moment to end. They laid down on the bed next to each other. Steve still had semen on his face and even in his hair.

Bucky was a mess as well, his cock still covered in semen and leftover lube.

Both of them fell silent. Steve laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder as they felt the rocking motion of the ship in the blue Atlantic waters.

Yeah, Steve didn’t like his job, but this night was definitely a reason to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
